


Under the Wistera

by marie_pothos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), IN LOVE YOUR HONOR, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Requited Love, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all because i watched Bridgerton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_pothos/pseuds/marie_pothos
Summary: All courting season long, Lance has been silently hoping that Keith Kogane would court him; only to be disappointed time and time again. Then, at the last dance of the season, Keith informs Lance that he is leaving London for Greece for the inevitable future. Hiding in the gardens, Lance finds his reputation and his heart in dangerous positions.
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 244





	Under the Wistera

**Author's Note:**

> In this society - homophobia does not exist. I banish it.  
> INSTEAD when you are 18 you can “present” yourself to society to be pursued by a suitor - gender doesn't matter anyone can court anyone idgaf  
> Or you can wait two years and then court someone else (and it can be anyone you just have to be upfront if they’re over 20 bc then things may get confusing as to who is courting who). 
> 
> This is all because I watched Bridgerton over the weekend and it broke my brain and this was all I could think about for 48 hours, so I wrote it. Enjoy!

Lance stood bitterly at the edge of the dance floor. The courtyard looked magnificent, and anyone could see that the Duke and Duchess had outdone themselves for the last ball of the courting season. The columns and archways were draped in fluttering linens. There were long arrays of flowers hanging overhead in draping folds and there were ornate candelabras scattered throughout the space, leaving everything in a dim, romantic glow. He scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his dance card swinging wildly. There was nothing that could convince him that this was romantic. 

All courting season, Lance had been to every ball, every tea, and every picnic.  He danced across  gilded tiled floors in ornate houses and he chatted and flirted over tea in grassy fields. Any and all social events he could get invited to, he went; his excitement fading with each one. This one was just like the rest, but with the added pressure and resentment that it was, in fact, the last. 

“Lance,” a voice hissed, “Uncross your arms, you look unbecoming.” Lance groaned silently and turned to face Allura, the Duchess of York.  Radiant as always in her powder blue empire dress, her silver hair was cascading in a half up and half down twisting style. Lance internally winced, he could not imagine the amount of hours it must have taken her to achieve such a beauty. He was glad for his shorter, curly hair and unconsciously ran his fingers through it to ensure it maintained the proper look he wanted. 

“Your grace,” he murmured, uncrossing his arms and bowing at the waist. 

“Oh, stop it,” Allura rolled her eyes, flapping her gloved hands at him, “I became the Duchess two months ago and everyone is acting like I’m a different person.” 

“Well, you did,” Lance stated bluntly, not in the mood for clever words and societal manners,  turning back to the dance floor. He blankly fixed his gaze on the various couples twirling across the floor and glanced upon his friend, Hunk, dancing with Shay. The observation brought a sliver of joy to Lance’s heart; Shay had been courting Hunk all season and Lance knew that his friend was just as smitten with her as she was with him. They would make a lovely couple, he thought wistfully to himself, tugging his maroon waistcoat into place before turning back to Allura who had not left him. 

Allura’s eyes swept over him, evaluating. “Lance, what is the matter?” 

Lance grimaced, “Nothing,” he lied, “I am just disheartened by the last of the social events for the courting season.” He forced a grin, “Even if it is as beautiful as this one.” 

The Duchess waved his compliment off, “I did not even do a thing.” She hesitated before whispering behind her fan, “But it does look splendid doesn’t it? Much better than that social climber, Lady Trimell’s, ball.” Lance felt his mouth drop and quickly tried to suppress his glee.

“Allura, how could you say such a thing? Are you not a Duchess now,” he raised an eyebrow in a faux haughty manner, “Supposed to be above all such things.” 

Allura covered her mouth and giggled, “I cannot seem to help it. Surely in a year or two, I will cease to be so petty.” She paused, and then added, “Maybe in a year or two, we shall be judging your social event when you and your partner are the hosts.” 

Lance felt his stomach drop as he tried to mask his discomfort. “Perhaps,” he mused, “I would have to be married first though.” 

Allura’s face twisted quickly, before smoothing out, ever remembering her proper manners. “Lance, I do apologize, that was insensitive of myself.” Lance waved her off; truly it did not matter at this rate. He had spent his first year being courted by all types of suitors, but refusing all of them. He only had one year left before he was supposed to begin courting others, an idea that made his stomach twist with nerves. After refusing all of the suitors this year, he did not believe his chances of being courted his final year were high. Lance had thought that one suitor in particular would make his intentions clear, but was left disappointed. 

“It is fine, Your Grace,” Lance demurred, “Hopefully, next season, I shall leave engaged.” He bowed again, and Allura graciously took his indication that he did not wish to further discuss his marital status, and swept away. Lance watched her leave and into the arms of the Duke, where the two shared a smile that spoke volumes about their unbridled happiness. Lance sighed with jealousy. 

“What was that about,” a voice near his elbow said bluntly. Lance stiffened and whipped around to see Keith Kogane. The one suitor he could not have. 

Lance had known Keith since childhood, the darker haired boy being older than him by 2 years made for a perfect partner in crime growing up. Playing pranks on Lance’s numerous siblings and learning all of the society gossip from the older Keith, who often did not see the point in the gossip, but seemed to enjoy how much Lance enjoyed it. As the two grew up, houses across the square from each other, Lance realized that there would never be another for him. Keith was undoubtedly The One. However, Lance was only 15 when he came to this realization, 3 years away from being able to get engaged, and Keith was only 2. Surely, Lance would think bitterly to himself late at night, someone will take Keith away the moment he joins the courting season. There was no doubt in Lance’s mind that Keith would get engaged by the end of his first courting season. 

Lance had been bracing himself for the better part of 2 years to be devastated, when Keith shocked everyone by declaring he would be joining the courting when he was 20, the age where one could do the courting themselves. Lance had been overjoyed that he was able to keep his friend closer than he had anticipated for the next two years. He had been determined to spend as much time with Keith as possible, hoping that Keith would realize the depths of his feelings. They had spent countless hours those two years sitting by the riverbank, always shadowed by Keith’s older brother, Shiro, or one of Lance’s numerous maids as their chaperones. They lazed away hours in the warm sun, discussing the newest sword Keith had designed for his fencing matches or the latest romance novel that Lance could get his hands on. Lance had always privately hoped that all his talk of romance would spur a confession, but his plans never prevailed. Keith was tight lipped about anyone who possibly caught his eye. For surely this was the reason that Keith had wanted to wait to court, Lance had mused to himself. The young man had told Lance privately that he would rather be in control of who is he courting, rather than being courted, which Lance had always thought a little odd. Who would not want to be asked to dance or to a picnic? Why would you ever want to do the asking? Lance had questioned this of Keith once, but he had just blushed and shrugged and Lance had decided to leave it alone. 

Keith had stuck by his refusal and joined the courting season the same year Lance did, and clearly, Lance had thought 3 months prior, clearly this was a sign that Keith returned his feelings.  He had spent hours getting ready for the first ball of the season,  all those weeks ago , wearing his deepest blue waistcoat, trimmed in silver and fitted to his form perfectly. He knew that he would turn heads that night, though he hoped to turn Keith’s head alone. 

Only to be devastated after that night, when Keith had barely looked at him, leaving him to dance with gentlemen and ladies he had no desire to marry. Lance had comforted himself and told him that it would be untoward if Keith had just claimed him that first night, even if privately that was one of his fondest fantasies to think about late at night. Yes, he had told himself, it would be different at the second event, the picnic, where Keith would make his intentions clear. 

It did not happen. Keith talked to Lance, of course, they were friends first and foremost, but he never declared any intentions, never made any grand promises or even looked at him differently. When this attitude continued event after event, coupled with Keith failing to show up to Lance’s family’s home with any of the other dozens of suitors vying for Lance’s affections, Lance knew that his feelings were one-sided. Nothing had ever made him weep as much as the realization that he would be doomed to watch Keith marry someone else. 

Lance brought himself back to the present, and swallowed before returning Keith’s unrelenting stare, “What was what?” 

Keith gave him an incredulous look, “What was that conversation with the Duchess? Clearly, you are upset about something, and I would like to know so I can remedy it anyway that I can.” 

Lance brushed off his concerns, “I am just tired, it is the last social event of the season and I am exhausted from all the suitors.” Keith seemed to tense at this, but nodded in acquiescence. The two men stood in silence together, side by side, watching other members of society dance. Lance tried to surreptitiously watch Keith out of the corner of his eye. Was there someone Lance had overlooked who had Keith’s affections? Keith looked stunning as always in his fitted navy blue waistcoat, his longer hair pulled back with a  maroon ribbon. Lance sighed quietly to himself, what he would not give to be the one who helped Keith tie up his hair. Longer than society’s accepted standards absolutely, but Keith did not seem to care much for society’s standards. One of the many things Lance loved about him. 

Lance fidgeted with his waistcoat sleeves; he had hoped by wearing maroon, Keith’s favorite color, his intentions would be made plainly. He would gladly drape himself in Keith’s colors any day of his life, but only with Keith’s permission. As the two men stood under the arches in the courtyard, feeling the late summer breeze on his face, Lance knew that this was as close as he would ever reach true happiness. 

He would no longer be allowed to lounge with Keith in the grassy fields of the park, laughing uproariously at Keith’s quiet, snide remarks about other members of society. Watching them promenade themselves up and down the pathways, desperate for everyone’s eyes upon their new gowns or suits. Since becoming of age, the only time Lance was allowed to see Keith was at social events, or in public,  much more heavily chaperoned  than before, and now with all his family’s prying eyes. Lance would never be allowed to be alone with Keith again, and the thought brought a lump to his throat that he could not seem to rid himself of. 

Keith cleared his throat next to him, and met Lance’s eyes, amethyst meeting blue. “Lance, there is something I must tell you,” Keith stated quietly, looking deeply into Lance’s eyes, no room for hesitation. Lance felt his heartbeat quicken; this could be it.  Keith had never been too far away at every social event; always hovering just out of speaking range. Lance quickly reasoned with himself, maybe Keith had been being polite? Perhaps letting Lance see all of his suiting options before making his intentions clear.  Lance could feel hope ballooning up in his chest, and quickly tried to smother it down.  This would be the moment Keith asked him to be his; this was the moment he would regale to his family and friends, with Keith proudly on his arm, beaming happily. 

“Please, go on,” Lance said demurely, suppressing a grin. This was it, this was their moment. 

“I am leaving for Greece in the morning,” Keith broke his gaze and looked down towards their feet. Lance felt as if the floor had given way under him. 

“You are leaving,” he replied, hearing himself speak, but not recognizing the words.

“Yes,” Keith grimaced, looking quickly over to the dance floor again, unaware that Lance’s eyes had not left his face, unaware that Lance’s heart was shattering. This was it, this was the very clear indication that Keith was absolutely not interested in him. Perhaps Keith had even noticed how Lance trailed after him and followed him with his eyes around any room. Keith could be leaving to spare Lance the embarrassment of his unreturned feelings. 

“Well, I wish you the best then,” Lance choked out, tearing his eyes away from Keith’s face. Suddenly, he knew that he could no longer stand here, watching his friends celebrate while his entire world was ending. “Excuse me,” he said, as he rushed off. He heard Keith call after him, but he could not bring himself to stop. Manners or not, he would not stop and let his heart be shattered more than it already was. 

*** 

Lance found himself in the Duke and Duchess’ garden some ten minutes later, trying to contain his tears. Obviously, Keith did not want him. How could he be so stupid. Why would Keith want  _ him _ ? A boy he had grown up with and known forever. Keith wanted to travel to far away places and meet new people. Why would he ever settle for Lance? Lance tried to contain a sob that forced its way out of his chest. 

He looked up at the wisteria hanging overhead, swaying gently in the summer breeze. Lance had picked this spot to cry because of its seclusion. Far enough away from the party so no one would hear him, but close enough that he could easily make his way back should the need arise. Lance shuddered to think what his mother would say if she caught him out here alone unchaperoned.  Keith had told him earlier that summer of the scandal from last season  of the young man who had been caught with a courter in the dark shadows of the gardens. The pair had claimed that they were only speaking of love, but their rumpled outfits had suggested otherwise. They had been married the next day to avoid bringing more scandal upon both of their families. 

Lance leaned back against the tree from his position on the stone bench. It would be wonderful if he could hide here for the remainder of the party. He would not have to face his parents, throwing suitor after suitor at him; to dance and flirt and drink with. He would not have to put on a charming smile to win the heart of a person he did not love. He would not have to see Keith leave the party for Greece. 

For romantic, distant lands and people who are more interesting than himself, he thought angrily, scuffing his shoes in the dirt. Keith must have been just keeping a watchful eye on him during the season, that was all. Protecting him with a friendly gaze, making sure he did not get himself into too much trouble with a suitor. Nothing personal, just unfailingly kind; as Keith always was. Lance swallowed hard. He would miss Keith’s kindness most of all. 

Lance knew he would have to leave the silence of the garden eventually. It was bad enough he was alone in the dark without a chaperone, if anyone was to find him out here alone, his virtue would surely be questioned. Lance grimaced, and that would make next year’s courting season even harder than he already made it by denying every suitor that was not Keith. 

“Lance,” a voice called out, making Lance shrink back into the shadows of the garden more. Of course, Keith came after him. Concerned, beautiful, wonderful Keith. Always looking out for him and thinking of Lance’s well-being. Lance hastily scrubbed at his face, trying to remove any tear tracks that might have made their way down his face. He cleared his throat, took a breath, and stood up from the stone bench he had collapsed onto. Keith rounded the corner of the hedges and stopped at the sight of Lance, several feet away. 

“Lance,” Keith repeatedly, “You need to return to the dance floor at once. You cannot be out here unchaperoned, you know how that looks.” He eyed Lance warily, when Lance did not immediately respond. “Lance, did you hear me? You cannot be out here, your virtue will be questioned.” He glanced over his shoulder towards the party, “I think you can easily-” 

“Stop being so nice to me,” snapped Lance. “I do not need your help, and I do not  _ want _ your help, Mr. Kogane.”  The flowers danced in the wind in the silence that followed, leaving a faint rustling overhead. 

“ _ Mr. Kogane, _ ” Keith said incredulously, “Lance, what is going-” 

Lance huffed angrily, “I do not know what else I need to do to make myself more clear. I do not want your protection, I do not need your protection, I want you to leave me alone!” 

Keith looked as if Lance had slapped him. “You want me to leave you alone? Lance you have never wanted that once. I must ask again, what is going on?” Lance refused to answer. He was going to stop pining over Keith Kogane and he was going to stop now. Keith sighed wearily and said, “Lance, you know I am never going to stop looking out for you,” he hesitated. “I am never going to stop being  _ nice _ to you.” 

“You must,” Lance pleaded, “because it makes it all the more painful that you do not-” he cut himself off, his words hanging out in the air. He had done it. Lance had just confessed his feelings and he would surely never be married now. Who would want to marry a man who was in love with another? Keith would never look at him again; he would travel to Greece and then somewhere else even farther to distance himself from Lance. 

“Painful,” Keith questioned, his face scrunching up adorably, “Lance, do you-” he cut himself off, shaking his head in confusion. “Lance, do you have  _ feelings _ for me?” 

For the second time that night, Lance felt the floor fall away from under his feet. His face flushed and though he had never wanted to be apart from Keith before, he wanted desperately to be anywhere but here, under the wisteria, with a painfully gorgeous young man, staring at him in shock. 

“I,” Lance, tried to start, tried desperately to think of a way out of this, but the implications of his outburst were clear. The damage had been done. Lance steeled himself and took a deep breath, “Keith, I have been in love with you since I was 15, most likely earlier than that as well.” He met Keith’s stunned eyes and barreled on, “But, I know it is unrequited, and I have resigned myself to that. I will support you no matter what direction your life takes you in,” he paused waiting for Keith to respond or say anything, but when met with silence, he concluded, “Have a wonderful evening, Mr. Kogane.” 

Lance began to walk past Keith, breathing in deeply as he did, for surely it would be the last time they shared the same air, when Keith jerked suddenly and grabbed Lance’s wrist.  His ungloved fingers sliding up into Lance’s sleeve, brushing dangerously over his pulse point. Lance almost whimpered at the touch and he heard Keith suck in a breath at the sudden contact. Touching before a marriage was frowned upon, but before an engagement? It could be enough for ruin. Lance felt as if his wrist was on fire.  He never wanted to leave this moment. He could die in the moment and die a happy man with Keith’s fingers at his wrist.  No one, outside of dancing, had held any of him so tightly, so tenderly.  This was surely how he was consumed from the inside out. 

“Lance, I have been desperately, and pathetically, in love with you since I was 14,” Keith blurted out with no preamble. Lance’s jaw dropped and he inhaled sharply. “My greatest joy in life was being your friend, and I have wanted nothing more than to always be at your side for the past 6 years.” Lance gaped at Keith, unattractively, certain that he had misheard or misunderstood. Keith must have taken his silence as permission to continue because he rushed on, as if the words could not fly out of his mouth quickly enough. “I waited until I was 20 to join the courting season because I knew, I  _ knew _ , that then I could court you properly. I did not want anyone looking at me, but you. I did not want any other suitor’s attention, but yours.” He traced his fingers down Lance’s wrist and intertwined their hands together. 

Lance felt his heart racing in his chest, staring at their hands interlocked. Nothing had looked more perfect and right than that of their hands weaved together. No one had ever held his hand before, and he knew that if anyone strolled around the corner of the garden, his virtue would be ruined. He glanced around and seeing no one, turned back to Keith, took a breath and met Keith’s eyes, “But, you did not court me. You did not court me at  _ all _ , Keith.” 

“I know,” Keith said desperately, bitterly. “I know and it will always be my greatest mistake. After the first ball, I came to your house, hoping that I could find you and let my intentions be known, once and for all.” He grimaced, twisting up his face in shame, “But there were so many suitors there. So many new people for you to meet; I thought surely you would not want someone you had known all your life. I thought you would want a marriage filled with excitement, where you would have a chance to learn new things about your partner everyday.” 

“That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard,” Lance declared, without thought. “All I have ever wanted is to marry you.” No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, than Lance wanted to die of mortification. A courtee proposing to a courter? Nothing had ever been more inappropriate. Lance had grown up with the rules ingrained into his head. Your first year in the courting season, you are never permitted to propose. Keith would surely change his mind now and leave Lance alone in the garden. 

No sooner than the thought had entered his mind, when he felt Keith’s arms wrap around his waist and drag him against Keith’s chest. Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s, in the most intimate gesture Lance had ever taken part in. Lance’s stomach swooped and his mind went blissfully blank as Keith’s lips moved against his. This, thought Lance, as his arms wrapped around Keith’s shoulders and moved into his hair, this is absolutely worth a ruined reputation. Keith began trailing kisses down Lance’s jawline to his neck and Lance let out a gasp, feeling Keith smile against his throat. Keith nipped at his collarbone and Lance let out a moan, the sound shooting through the silence. 

Immediately, Keith shot back; arms still firmly around Lance’s waist, but eyes wide. The realization of what just took place dawning over both of them. Keith’s reputation could not be ruined as a courter, but as a courtee, Lance’s was surely in jeopardy. Lance swallowed nervously, perhaps Keith would not want him anymore now that Lance had just proven he was desperate enough for stolen kisses in the shadows. Lance broke from Keith’s all-consuming embrace and glanced around nervously, “I do not think anyone saw-” and feeling a sudden movement from Keith, he whipped around. 

Keith was on his knee. Keith was kneeling in front of Lance, grasping desperately at his hand. “Keith, what are you-”

“Marry me,” Keith all but demanded. “Lance, marry me and please make me the happiest person in the universe.” Lance felt his soul leave his body. 

“What,” he nervously giggled.

“Lance,” Keith grinned dopily up at him, “You make me the happiest person on earth and if I have to spend one more ball watching you dance with anyone else, I will surely go mad.” Lance could do nothing but stare at his gorgeous best friend, whom he felt nothing but a burning love for. He felt a grin splitting his face open. 

“You are sure,” he questioned. “You are sure you want to marry me?” 

“Yes,” Keith said, shooting up and dragging Lance closer, “Yes, more than anything, more than life. I am begging you to marry me, my best friend, my whole world, my Lance.” 

Lance shrieked,  very unbecomingly, and threw himself at Keith, who caught him around the waist. “Yes, of course I will marry you, Keith!” Keith threw back his head and laughed joyously, swinging Lance around, under the wisteria. Lance began to pepper kisses all over Keith’s face, until Keith set him gently down on the ground again. 

“Lance,” Keith giggled, trying to stop the younger man, “Lance, we still have to figure out how to get you back to the party without ruining your reputation.” 

“I do not care, I have other things that are more important,” Lance stated dramatically, trying to reach Keith’s face for more kisses. 

Keith grasped Lance’s hands in his, his face barely containing his smile. “Lance, I promise we can have the shortest engagement known in this society, if you let me escort you back to the party.” Lance groaned, but agreed, holding out his arm for Keith to take and wrap his own around. 

“You will come see me tomorrow, during calling hours,” Lance stated breathlessly, “and you can tell my parents then you wish to be engaged. They already love you, so they will have to say yes.” Keith started moving towards the party, back through the hedges, his eyes never leaving Lance’s face. 

“I do not doubt that within 24 hours, everyone will know that you are mine, Lance McClain,” Keith whispered into his ear, as they neared the back of the dance floor. Lance grinned back at him, knowing that for the rest of his life, he and Keith would be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it! If you hated it, please don't say anything I am FRAGILE.


End file.
